


About Wraith And Teddybears

by Blue_Night



Series: Wraith Are Not Cute [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Costumes, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story belongs to Dulinneth's universe and the two characters Renee and Dara belongs only to her.<br/>It's a story about relationships, friendships and making someone happy you really care for, even if you have to do something you normally would never do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe It Will Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710434) by [Dulinneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth). 



> Dear Dulinneth, this story is for you!  
> Thank you for your incredible help and wonderful inspiration! I think you will know what inspired me to write this story and I really hope that you like it!
> 
> I didn't let you do the beta because it's a gift for you. I hope that there won't be too much mistakes, because this time I wrote it in English right from the start without using a German original.

“No! I won't do that! No way! How can you even dare to make that suggestion to me!” growled Commander Todd at his human mate who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“But, Todd, please, it will be so much fun!” John Sheppard tried to convince his very angry Wraith to do what he wanted him to do.

“FUN!? For whom? I'm sure it won't be funny for me! I will loose my reputation and everyone will laugh about me!” Todd glared at John in a way he had done the last time when they had fought with each other about the Attero-device.

John swallowed. “Todd, it's her birthday! You know what she had been through the last couple of months. She will love it. You would make her so happy if you'll do it.”

Todd clenched his fists and pressed his lips to a thin line, but his glare became a little less dangerous. “She's a young woman and not a child, John!” he snarled, but his voice sounded a little bit unsure.

“I know, but we adopted her and she's still very young in many ways. Todd, please! No one will laugh, I promise you! Jennifer has spent several nights with sewing it! It would be a pity not to use it!”

“Why don't you wear it if it's so important to you?” asked Todd, still annoyed, but the defeated undertone in his voice told John that his mate actually had started to think about John's request. He smiled at him, his eyes still pleading. “I wouldn't fit in. It's too large. Jenny made it especially for you. Please, Todd! I do whatever you want from me if you will do that for Renee.”

Todd cocked his head and considered him with narrowed eyes. “Whatever I want?”  
he made sure and John swallowed again as he saw the predatory look in the Wraith's eyes, but he nodded, hesitantly.

Todd said nothing, just watched him with that look in his eyes. John uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot and cleared his throat. “You can take me as often as you want to,” he tried.

Todd grinned wolfishly at him. “That's nothing special, John. I can always take you as often as I want to and where I want to, even if we're in the conference-room with Mr. Woolsey in sight,” he stated dryly and John blushed, embarrassed and angrily, because he knew that Todd was right.

“I will give you the best blow-job you have ever had, I will come with you to an uninhabited planet of your choice and play 'catch me' with you as you always wanted. I will spend my next holiday on board your Hive...” John desperately searched for something to convince his unwilling mate.

Todd crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. “All of that, John,” he said with a smug undertone in his voice. “If I'll decide to think about your request and agree to it, you'll have to do all of that. Giving me the best blow-job I've ever had, play 'catch me' on a planet I will choose and spend your holiday on my Hive, at least three weeks.”

John stared at him, horrified. “You're kidding me, right?” he asked in a trembling voice.

Todd's wolfish grin deepened. “No.”

John bit his lip, unable to say something and Todd shrugged. “I thought it would be important enough for you that you would agree to my conditions. I guess I was wrong.”

He turned around to leave their quarters, but John's begging voice stopped him right at the door. “I will do all of that. Even spend three weeks on your Hive,” he blurted out and Todd turned around again, very slowly. He looked at John and finally nodded.

“Okay, I will think about it, John. But, I tell you this: If I'll decide to do it and you should try to break your promise after wards – I promise you that you will regret it!” he said in a low and dangerous voice.

John straightened and lifted his chin up. “I always keep my promises, you should be the one to know that, Todd,” he said, sounding hurt. Todd only nodded. “I will tell you my decision tonight,” he simply said before he left the room.

John watched him leave with a lump in his throat. He really hoped that it would be worth it...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The cafeteria had been decorated with Chinese lanterns and flowers.

Renee stood in the middle of the cafeteria, pressing her hands on her mouth, looking around with a disbelieving and marveling expression in her beautiful eyes. “Oh, that's all for me?” she whispered, amazed. Dara had laid his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him, unable to believe that they had done all of this just to celebrate her birthday.

All of her friends were there, smiling at her and congratulating her. There was one table at one of the cafeteria's walls, overloaded with presents and gifts and at the other wall were two tables placed with more delicious food than a whole company would be able to eat.

John came to her and pulled her into a firm embrace. “Happy birthday, sweetheart!” he said to her and she smiled, blinking the tears of joy from her eyes.

“Thank you so much, 'daddy'. Where's Todd? Will he not celebrate with us?” she asked, looking over his shoulder. John exchanged looks with Dara.

“I'm sure he will come later and celebrate with us, my dear. But, there is a special guest, I want to introduce to you.”

He took her hand and led her to the entrance of the cafeteria. Renee looked at the door, confused and cried out when she saw the creature standing in the doorway.

It was a really big teddybear. He was as tall as a large Wraith and his fur was smooth and of pale-grayish color. Yellow cat eyes blinked friendly at her from out of the small slits cut in the face of the costume and the teddy's left eye was surrounded by a tattoo, looking very similar to the tattoo that enclosed Commander Todd's left eye.

“Hello, my little one, I'm your personal teddybear,” the teddy said in the multitoned voice Renee knew so well. “I will always make sure that no one will harm you.”

Renee didn't know whether to cry or to laugh and so she did both, wrapping her arms around her personal teddybear, burying her face into the smooth fur of the broad built chest.

“I always wanted to have a teddybear when I was a child. My own teddy to protect and comfort me. But I'd never gotten one, until today. I had to go to another galaxy to get my own personal teddy. Thank you so much!” she sobbed, nestling close to her big teddy.

John smiled at her and cleared his throat, obviously touched. “So you like the gift Todd and I have for you?”

She turned her head and returned his smile without letting go of 'her' teddy.

“It's the most wonderful present I've ever gotten in my whole life,” she laughed, happily and stroked the smooth fur. The teddy answered with a contended loud purr.  
Then, he pulled something out of his costume and handed it to Renee.

“This is my little brother. He will always be with you and protect you if I'm not around, sweetheart,” he said and she gazed at the little teddybear, looking like the big one. The only difference was the long white hair falling over the little teddy's shoulders the larger one had not.

“He's so cute! I will call him Todd,” she said smiling. “You know there is someone here called Todd who will always protect me like you, teddybear,” she said to the big one and the big teddy sniffed, bowing his head before Renee.

“I'm sure that said Todd will be honored if he learns that you named my little brother after him,” he said, his voice sounding a little bit huskily.

Someone had switched on the music and the teddy bowed again before Renee.

“It would be a great honor for me if you will dance with me, sweetheart,” the teddybear said and she nodded her head.

“It would be my pleasure,” she answered and the teddybear took her hand and led her to the middle of the cafeteria where her friends had removed the tables.

Renee's own personal teddybear took her into his arms and danced with her with surprising grace and elegance.

John stood with their friends at one of the walls, watching the pair dancing. No one laughed, all of the guests seemed to be simply touched and happy, watching the uncommon couple dance.

John smiled. He would have to give his incredible mate the best blow-job he had ever had. He would have to play 'catch me' with a well-trained Wraith on an unknown planet and he would have to spend three weeks on Todd's Hive. But, he would gladly keep the promises he had made, because watching Renee dancing with her own teddybear really was worth it.


	2. Toddy the Teddybear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I introduce Todd the Wraith-Teddybear to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my great husband for helping me to put this image into my fic!  
> Thanks to my great beta Dulinneth for making this wonderful Wraith-Teddybear and inspiring me to this story!

Here is Renee's personal teddybear: Toddy the most wraithy bear in the world!


End file.
